WZERO
The wZERO Unit is a secret special unit within the Europia United army that participates in the war against the Britannian invasion of Europe. Its command and operating staff are made of EU officers, while its troops and Knightmare pilots are composed of "Elevens", former Japanese who were recruited from the ghettos of "Île de la Cité" in Paris. This unit's duty is to undertake highly dangerous missions with low percentage of survival. Since the war with Britannia began, The Council of Forty began recruiting a unit of non-EU citizens to fight in the front line, to prevent more casualties and deaths being inflicted on their troops. The Elevens (Japanese) population from Île de la Cité, an Island in Paris were they have been exiled by Britannia, were recruited by the E.U. with the condition that they and their families would be granted EU citizenship if they join the military. The existence of this unit is unknown to the public and EU members and scientists are tasked at supervising them, while they participate in suicide missions that often sends pilots to their deaths. The recent commander of the wZERO, Anou, had nearly sacrificed the entire wZERO because of his incompetence with Akito being the only survivor of his most recent mission before Ryo and his group joined. Their main Knightmares are the Alexanders. Organization Background With increasing war-weariness among the EU population because of the prolonged war with Britannia and its high death tolls among the citizens, the EU government decides to create the secret "wZERO" unit. By recruiting young "Elevens" from the ghettos and promising them some freedom in exchange for distinguished military service, the EU government sends out the wZERO onto highly dangerous battlefields with little chances of survival in order to ensure the safe return of regular EU soldiers. In other words, the Eleven soldiers were asked to "die in place of EU citizens". Their first major campaign is to rescue the EU Army's 132nd Regiment, who failed in recapturing St. Petersburg and are now surrounded by the Britannian Army in the city of Narva. Members EU Military Officers *Leila Malcal (Former) *Pierre Anou (Former) *Claus Warwick *Sarah Danes *Olivia Reuel *Oscar Hammel Knightmare Pilots *Akito Hyuga (Former) *Ryo Sayama (Former) *Yukiya Naruse (Former) *Ayano Kosaka (Former) *Ashley Ashra (Former) Scientists *Sophie Randle *Joe Wise *Anna Clément *Kate Novak *Ferilli Baltrow *Hilda Fagan *Chloe Winkel Headquarters wZERO's main headquarters are located in castle 'Weisswolf '("White Wolf" in German), situated on the border of France and Germany. The castle stand on an island in the middle of a lake, surrounded by thick forest and ruins from the days of Roman Empire. Underneath the headquarters is an underground facility with automated manufacturing equipment for upgrading or producing Alexander Knightmares. In addition, the facility included a launch facility for an intercontinental missiles called Apollos' Chariot. In addition to potential use for launching warheads, it was also used for inserting Knightmares behind enemy lines from orbit. The castle defense grid consisted of at least three layers: automatic turrets (very similar to a stationed Panzer-Hummel from the torso up), minefields, and several force-field augmented "walls" that were stored underground but could be raised up in case of emergency. As revealed in the end, castle Weisswolf was owned by the Breisgau family even before the revolution. Gallery Akito-3-Img085.jpg Akito-3-Img053.jpg Pict526.jpg Pict527.jpg 0000884806.jpeg|W-0 Team 0000788897.jpeg|The sketch: Ryo Sayama and the Wyvern logo design 1439868733917.jpg|W-0's other uniforms wZERO-01.png wZERO-02.jpg wZERO-03.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-24 21-19-38-792.jpg|Castle Weisswolf after the battle. Chariot 1.JPG|Apollo's Chariot at launch Chariot 3.JPG|Apollo's Chariot begin re-entry Chariot 5.JPG|Apollo's chariot re-entry vehicles Category:Europia United Category:W-0 Category:Organizations Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled